Fullmetal Alchemist EdxRoy amor en la aldea (Naruto)
by Solenaru
Summary: Es una historia de amor entre Edward y Roy, donde viven en la aldea de la Hoja, están mezclados los personajes de Naruto y Fullmetal Alchemist, es una historia muy hermosa con romance sorpresa y muchos celos. Espero que les guste.
1. Capitulo 1 (La misión)

Es una historia de amor entre Edward y Roy, donde viven en la aldea de la Hoja, están mezclados los personajes de Naruto y Fullmetal Alchemist, es una historia muy hermosa con romance sorpresa y muchos celos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic que subo a Internet, espero que les guste.**

**Atentamente: Sole o Naru.**

* * *

La lluvia repentina hizo que Edward se mojara apenas el uniforme, llevaba su típica campera negra con su sobretodo rojo, sus pantalones de cuero y

sus botas tan cómodas. Ya era la segunda vez que tenía que ir a ver al coronel a su trabajo, solamente porque se olvido unas páginas de su informe,

pero no tenía remedio si quería encontrar la piedra filosofal.

Ya dentro del cuartel entro sin saludar a nadie, ya dos veces era mucho y más si eran como 10 personas allí adentro todas juntas viendo unos mapas y

sin golpear a la puerta entro de una a la oficina del Taisa, cerrando esta fuerte.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios? –Pregunto un Roy Mustang enojado, al parecer se había quedado dormido. –¡Elric! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que

TOQUES LA PUERTA? –Pregunto gritando las últimas palabras.

- Disculpe, es que como ve tuve que ir casi corriendo por la lluvia y demás. –Dijo Edward que no estaba de ánimos para pelearlo. –Aquí tiene lo que

faltaba del informe. –Dijo tirando dos o tres papeles que llevaba al escritorio. –Adiós.

-Espera. –Dijo Roy aun molesto. –Toma, es una misión, léela que en tres días la tendremos que hacer y tristemente para tu gusto no puedes llevar a

Alphonse.

Edward tomo un papel grande y rectangular, donde decía los datos de la misión.

Misión: Clase A.

Detalles: Ir a cuidad Mangosta. Investigar sobre asesinato por homúnculos. Nueva identidad vacacioncitas.

Integrantes:

Roy Mustang.

Maes Hughes.

Edward Elric.

Relaciones: Roy Mustang – tutor de Edward Elric. – Maes Hughes acompañante, amigo.

-Aja… -Dijo Edward sin ánimo. -¿De qué me sirve esto con la piedra?

-Primero que nada, tienes que hacer todo lo que los militares te piden, luego, creo que los homúnculos saben algo. Eso es todo Acero.

Edward se despidió en saludo militar y salio de allí, pensando que en unos días tendría una misión con Mustang y Hughes, eso si sería raro.

La lluvia ya había cesado, solo quedaba el cielo nublado, amenazando con llover nuevamente, Edward ya estaba frente al cuartel, caminando por la plaza, mientras miraba de reojo las estatuas de personas, al parecer los hokages que habían estado gobernando años atrás, eran más modernas que la de las montañas.

-¿Eh? –Edward al ver un nombre se quedo quieto, releyéndolo. –Naru… Naruto Uzumaki… -Susurro tan suave, como si ese nombre fuera algo sagrado y siguió leyendo casi en un susurro. –Sexto Hokage. Salvador tres veces del mundo. Murió salvando a la aldea de la "bestia y el demonio", haciendo que este fuera transportado a un universo distinto. Muchos dicen que vive, otros dicen que no, pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

-Así es. –Dijo alguien detrás de el, Edward sorprendido pego un gritito y se dio vuelta, era un joven de cabellos marrones oscuros, ojos del mismo color y piel morena. Llevaba una cicatriz en forma de curva sobre su nariz y estaba vestido en forma de Ninja. –Naruto fue mi alumno de chico y era un escandaloso, pero luego fue cambiando y siempre fue muy querido.

Edward miro con cara de ¿Te conozco? al hombre, que debería de tener unos 40 o 45 años, luego se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba…

-Perdón, es que te escuche que leías eso y… me entusiasme. Mi nombre es Iruka. Un gusto…

-Edward Elric. –Le tendió la mano y sonrío alegremente, Iruka se ruborizo ante la sonrisa.

-¿Eres Ninja Edward? –Pregunto Iruka examinando al joven de pies a cabezas.

-Si. Bueno empecé hace 3 años en el ejército, tengo 15 años y ahí me hicieron estudiar muchísimo y aprobé todos los exámenes además del de alquimista estatal.

-¡Valla! ¡Claro, ya había escuchado tu nombre! ¡Todos hablan maravillas de ti! ¡Eres un genio! –Exclamo Iruka sorprendido. –Bueno ahora tengo que ir a enseñar clases, si quieres un día pásate y te enseñare algunas cosas, como jutsus o como pegar, si es que no lo has aprendido.

-Pues algo se, pero capaz me hace falta capacitarme, cuando pueda me paso, muchas gracias. Hasta luego. –Edward le dio la espalda y saludo con su mano, caminando hacia la posada.

Al llegar a la posada y explicarle a Alphonse lo de la misión, le pidió por favor que fuera a la casa de Winry hasta que este terminara todo esto y este con gusto acepto.

-¿Sabes Al? –Dijo Edward, Al que estaba cocinando se dio vuelta, era bastante grande su armadura como para no golpear nada, por eso siempre andaba muy lento en lugares chicos, como ese. –Ya encontrare la piedra, ya verás y podremos ir a vivir con Winry y los demás, todo irá bien, ya verás, te lo prometo por mi vida.

-Hermano… No prometas nada, yo confío en ti. –Dijo Alphonse dulcemente, volviendo a cocinar.

Edward se recostó en el sofá y se quito las dos camperas, dejándose la musculosa negra para revisarse su automail, si en 2 días era la misión, tenía que controlar que estuviera todo perfectamente, no quería ser una molestia.

Al pasar los dos días Edward esperaba ya en la estación de trenes, con una pequeña maleta marrón junto a Alphonse que se despedía de el mientras esperaban a Mustang y Hughes.

-Ni san… Cuídate ¿Si?

-Claro Al, tu igual. –Dijo Edward y su hermano menor asintió.

-¡Ed! ¡Al! –Saludo Maes corriendo hacia ellos para saltarles encima y abrazarlos.

-Vamos Hughes compórtate. –Hablo Mustang detrás de ellos con cara de pocos amigos. –Entren al tren.

-¡Adiós Al! ¡Saluda a todos de mi parte! –Grito Edward sonriéndole mientras el tren apenas cuando subieron empezó a partir.

-¡Adiós ni san! ¡Cuídate! –Grito Alphonse con su voz metálica y hueca.

Edward le sonrío y siguió a los dos hombres militares para buscar un compartimiento vacío y lo encontraron, casi a lo último de todo el vagón.

-Bueno… -Dijo Edward bostezando. -Despiértenme cuando lleguemos.

-Nada de eso Elric, tenemos que hablar de nuestras estrategias. –Dijo Roy seriamente.

-Pfff… Ya se que tu eres mi tutor y Maes es un amigo. ¿Qué más? –Pregunto Edward con ojos cansados.

-Hay que inventar la historia idiota. –Dijo Roy sabiendo que no lo aguantaba cuando hablaba así a Edward.

-Pues que soy huérfano, que tu me adoptaste, que eres un profesor, no lo se… ¿Algo así? Y que vamos a ese Mangosta de vacaciones.

-Bien, bien, lo dejaremos así que no quiero reñir contigo. Duerme si quieres, ya que puedes dormir en cualquier lado. –Dijo Roy sabiendo que esto le gustaba, molestar a Edward.


	2. Capitulo 2 (El lugar de la misión)

**Perdon por cortarlo de esa manera, es que soy nuevita x3**

**Espero que les valla gustando porque poco a poco viene lo emociante si ya saben de que es 3 - 3 paciencia :D**

* * *

-¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO ME DICES ENANO QUE NI SIQUIERA ME PUEDES VER CON UN MICROSCOPIO? –Grito Edward agitando sus brazos. –Además, no quiero dormir ahora, iré a la parte trasera del vagón.

-Ojo de no caerte, que luego nadie te verá. –Dijo Roy sonriendo.

A Edward le salto una vena en la frente, pero no dijo nada y salio fuera del vagón.

-Oye Roy no seas tan rudo con Edward, es un buen chico. –Dijo Maes.

-Es que se comporta como un inmaduro, a veces me dan ganas de… matarlo. –Dijo Roy apretando sus manos que llevaban sus típicos guantes blancos, Maes suspiro y sonrío divertidamente. -¿Qué?

-Jajaja. –Maes se empezó a reír. –Perdón, es que me causa gracia que un chico de 15 años te haga eso, te haga enojar, pelear y ponerte así, en modo "asesino". Se nota que lo quieres.

-¿Quererlo? ¿Te has vuelto loco Maes? –Pregunto Roy totalmente alterado. –Es descabellado lo que decís. Por favor, anda a dar una vuelta o no se…

-Mira como te pones por eso, las veces que dije eso nunca hiciste tal escándalo. –Hablo Maes pero al darse cuenta que Roy lo fulminaba con la mirada dejo de hablar de ese tema. –Ya, descansare un rato.

Edward regreso al vagón luego de una hora, los dos militares dormían, uno de cada asiento mirando sus caras hacia la ventana, este se sentó del lado de Maes apartado y recostó su cabeza contra la pared del compartimiento que era acolchonada y cerro sus ojos.

Roy que se había dado cuenta que había llegado Edward abrió ligeramente sus ojos para ver que hacia el niño y al darse cuenta que estaba recostado abrió los ojos normalmente observándolo con cautela, si que estaba aburrido para hacer eso.

Es tan joven… y tan adulto a la vez Pensó Roy viendo como abría levemente la boca, eso significaba que se había quedado levemente dormido. Ese cabello tan rubio, me hace tanto recordar a algo…

-¡Ya llegamos! –Dijo Maes que se había despertado y al ver que estaban en una estación y que decía Bienvenidos a Mangosta. – ¿Qué hacías tan atontado Roy?

Edward que se había despertado por el grito de Maes vio que su coronel lo había estado mirando, algo embobado o risueño, como si estuviera soñando con los ojos abiertos, pero ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado y molesto.

-Maes no tienes que gritar. –Dijo Roy intentando tranquilizarse. –Escuchen, ninguno llame por sus nombres de trabajo, de aquí en ahora seremos amigos. Edward puedes decirme sensei o Mustang. Bajemos.

Al bajar del tren los 3 compañeros se dieron cuenta que estaba infestada de gente, ese lugar era muy concurrido por turistas de todos los lugares.

Edward totalmente en su mundo camino unos pasos hacia delante y entonces vio que una mano sujetaba la suya con firmeza, levanto su vista y vio a Roy Mustang que lo miraba seriamente. Este lo acerco a su cuerpo y le susurro al oído. –Concéntrate Edward.

Edward se sorprendió al oír como el coronel lo llamaba por su nombre y mucho más por que lo estuviera sujetando de la mano, aunque fuera con guantes, le daba un cosquilleo agradable, de suerte fue en su mano buena y no su automail.

Roy empezó a caminar abriendo paso entre la gente, todavía sujetando la mano de Edward mientras Maes los seguía detrás, hasta que pudieron alejarse del caos de turistas y estar más tranquilos.

-Ya puedes soltarme Mustang. –Dijo Edward totalmente rojo.

-Lo siento Edward, es que como soy tu tutor tengo que cuidarte. –Dijo Roy soltando la mano del joven. –Bueno buscaremos una posada para quedarnos.

-Algo lindo, quiero unas lindas vacaciones amigo. –Dijo Maes sonriendo.

Edward entendió ya cuando hablo Roy que estaba actuando y estaba perfecto, entonces el usaría su plan malvado para molestar al coronel.

-¡Sensei! –Dijo Edward sonriendo alegremente. -¡Quiero un helado! ¡Hace mucho calor!

Roy son una vena en la cien fue a comprarle un helado para no discutir y luego fueron a buscar una posada.

Ya en la posada donde había tres camas separadas de doble plaza, dos baños, jacuzzi y cocina, era todo muy lujoso, pero obviamente pagaba el cuartel y ellos aprovechaban.

-Mañana iremos a pasear, hoy descansemos lo que queda del día. –Dijo Roy mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Edward quedándose en boxer, Roy al ver eso se ruborizo y dio la espalda.

-Llamo a reacepción para pedir comida.

-Si quieres puedo comprar algo en el mercado, vi uno a 3 cuadras y cocino. –Propuso Edward.

-¿Quieres envenenarnos acaso? –Pregunto Roy, pero repuso. –Hoy ya es tarde, ya son las 7 de la tarde y estamos cansados, si quieres mañana, hoy invita el cuartel. –Dijo Roy dándose vuelta y guiñándole el ojo a Edward

Edward se ruborizo levemente y le sonrío a Roy, mientras este hablaba por teléfono y pedía comida.

Ya al otro día alguien toco la puerta del dormitorio de Edward, este se levanto de golpe sudando y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Mustang ya cambiado, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules, en cambio Edward llevaba solamente unos boxer y se dejaba ver su cuerpo subdesarrollado con pequeños músculos.

-¿Si que duermes eh? En una hora salimos, tienes 20 minutos para prepararte y 40 minutos para comer, he ido a comprar al mercado con Maes y eh preparado el desayuno. –Dijo Roy nervioso al ver al joven casi desnudo.

-Bien, voy. –Dijo Edward cerrándole la puerta en la nariz a Roy, odiaba que lo despierten.

Cuando ya estuvo cambiado y peinado fue a sentarse en la mesa, donde estaban los demás, su sorpresa fue que Roy sabía cocinar, había hecho tocino con huevo frito, juego de naranja y panqueques con dulce de leche.

-Valla, que elaborado, no sabía que supieras cocinar. –Dijo Edward tomando un bocado de todo un poco. –Está muy rico.

-Gracias Edward. –Dijo Roy y terminando de comer. –Hoy se me ocurrió ir al centro, es muy concurrido.

-Claro, es muy lindo, dicen que hay una plaza con una fuente de oro. –Dijo Maes dándole a entender lo de la misión.

Edward se atraganto con un bocado y tomo jugo de naranja. -¿De oro? –Pregunto seriamente. –Quiero ver eso.

Al salir de la posada tomaron un taxi, el auto todo de color blanco y negro, típico de ese lugar y le pidieron ir a la plaza del centro. Ya ahí bajaron y para su sorpresa estaba repleta de gente.

La plaza era muy preciosa, llena de árboles, caminos hechos de madera, el pasto de un color verde fluor y lleno de vendedores desde artesanías hasta comidas.

-¡Valla! ¡Que hermoso! –Exclamo Edward.

-Si que lo es. –Dijo Maes. –Mira ahí esta la fuente dijo señalando con su dedo.

La fuente grande y de oro tiraba chorros de agua de diferentes tamaños haciendo que pequeños pequeñas gotas cayeran al piso, al acercarse vieron que había una nota del constructor.

-Valla, lo construyo un alquimista. –Dijo Roy quien leyó el nombre en voz alta. –Nicolás Flamel.

-Pero… Es el hombre que descubrió la piedra. –Dijo Edward totalmente sorprendido y emocionado. -¿No estaba muerto?

-Si, esta fuente fue creada hace más de 300 años. –Dijo Maes. –Antes no estaba prohibido crear oro con alquimia, fue así como muchos se hicieron millonarios.

-Buenos días. –Saludo un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes. –Mi nombre es Bin y soy un guía turístico, solamente por 200 pants* (pants es el dinero que se manejaban en Mangosta) Puedo enseñarles todo. Siempre a estas horas estoy en esta plaza, así que cuando lo necesiten…

-Muchas gracias, un día de estos te contrataremos. –Le dijo Roy.

Bin le sonrío, era un poco más alto que Edward, debería de tener unos 3 años más que este y era bastante guapo. Llevaba unos ojos verdes y piel apenas morena y cabellos marrones despeinados.

-Cuando quieran, puedo dar muchos servicios caballeros. –Dijo el joven mirando a Edward con una mirada de ¿Anhelo? Roy sacudió la cabeza pensando en eso. ¿Quién podría pensar así de un enano?

-Está bien. –Dijo Roy poniendo su mano en el hombre de Edward. –Cualquier cosa le diremos.

El joven asintió y se marcho, entonces Roy saco su mano de Edward y miro a Maes quien tenía una sonrisa extendida por toda su cara.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-Nada, nada, solo me recordé de algo. Jijiji. – Dijo Maes tapándose la boca mientras unas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos por la risa.

-Pfff Maes no tienes remedio. Vamos, pasemos por alguna calle. –Dijo Roy, alejándose hacia delante.

Ya en una calle, igualmente concurrida por gente, primero fueron a comer en un restaurante familiar, luego fueron a unas tiendas, mirando ropa, en eso vieron un terreno donde construían, pero era algo raro, la gente de allí parecía misteriosa, algo oculta, como ninjas.

-A la noche, iremos aquí -Dijo Roy susurrando. –Vamos a la posada.

Ya cuando llegaron a la posada eran las 7 de la tarde, se había pasado la mañana y la tarde volando, mientras todos se cambiaban con ropa más cómoda para ir a la noche a investigar.

-No llevaras eso. –Dijo Roy rotundamente. –Se darán cuenta que somos de la hoja.

-Pero, es buen protector. –Dijo Edward quejándose y guardándolo en su maleta.

-¡Además! ¿Por qué demonios lo trajiste? –Pregunto Roy al borde de matarlo.

-Ya Roy, tu ni se te ocurra sacar el sharingan. –Dijo Maes riendo. –Sabrán que vienes de los Uchihas y peor que eres hijo de Sasuke e Itachi y peor que eres el gran niño que salio de la panza de un hombre.

Roy suspiro, esa historia, era totalmente cierta. Sus padres eran dos hombres, a el no le avergonzaba y menos le avergonzaba que fueran hermanos, porque ellos se habían amado y porque los amaba, siempre habían sido sus padres y ellos siempre lo habían cuidado, pero ya hacia unos muchos años, cuando el era joven, unas personas lo habían matado, al parecer homúnculos y desde ese momento Roy había cambiado, se había comprometido a ser Hokage para poder acabar con los homúnculos y también se había prometido que si veía a alguno lo mataría. Seguramente lo mataron porque Sasuke era el Hokage y quería que lo derrocaran, pero nunca se había enterado quien había sido el asesino.

Edward que había estado mirándolo, noto como su mirada cambio, de un poderoso león a una pobre liebre, se notaba que le hacia daño acordarse de eso y lo entendía, ya que le pasaba lo mismo con su madre, quien lo había cuidado ella sola porque su padre nunca había aparecido.

-Ya es hora. Vamos. –Dijo un frío Mustang tomando unos cuchillos de ninjas.

Ya en el centro, todavía repleto de gente, los 3 ninjas fueron saltando cuidadosamente que nadie los viera sobre los techos, hasta llegar al lugar, allí Roy les indico que fueran hacia abajo, mientras Roy llevaba el sharingan para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie.

-Nos separaremos, por ahora no hay nadie, en media hora nos encontraremos aquí. –Dicho eso se dispersaron, Edward entro en la planta baja, Maes en la del medio y Roy en la de arriba, mientras alguien los miraba desde otro edificio.

* * *

**Bueno ahora si que me despido, no como en el otro cap x3**

**Espero que les valla gustando.**


	3. Capitulo 3 (Gente no bienvenida)

**Bueno espero que les valla gustantando el fanfic, todabía falta mucho :O**

**Aca les dejo otro cap *-***

* * *

-Como odio ir a sótanos… -Decía Edward intentando ver algún interceptor. –No hay luz y no tengo linterna, que divertido.

-Aquí tienes. –Le dijo una voz detrás de el, extendiéndole una a su mano.

-Valla, graciaaas… -Dijo Edward dejando que la ultima palabra se extendiera. -¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Edward pego el grito de su vida y salio volando de allí cayendo al piso, ya que había unas escaleras y se había tropezando, dejando caer la linterna.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien? –Dijo la voz, levantando a Edward y prendiendo la linterna.

El corazón de Edward se paro. Estaba de frente con la persona que le había ofrecido la linterna y lo había levantado, si era que "eso" podía llamarse persona. Llevaba el cabello largo de color plateado, ojos verdes muy llamativos, piel sumamente blanca y en su boca salían unos colmillos blancos, parecía un hombre lobo pero sin pelos, era apuesto pero temerario.

-¿Qui – Quien eres tú? –Pregunto Edward viendo que todavía lo sostenía y de sus uñas salían unas garras muy afiladas.

-Disculpa. –Dijo soltándolo. –No se mi nombre, solamente me dejan aquí para cuidar este lugar, me obligan a hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Me preguntaba cuando vendría alguien, ya hace 100 años que no viene nadie.

-¿100 años? –Pregunto Edward con la voz ronca.

El joven asintió y se sentó en el piso, su ropa estaba toda rota, como desgarrada y sucia, además que llevaba pequeñas lastimaduras, como raspones.

-Me obligan a mata cualquier cosa que entre, si no, no tengo comida. –Dijo este tristemente. -Todo porque me clonaron.

-¿Acaso me quieres decir que esto te lo hizo un alquimista? –Pregunto Edward sorprendido. –Pues lo ha hecho bien, pero eso esta mal, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a escapar.

-¿Enserio harías eso por mi? –Pregunto el joven sonriendo y mostrando colmillos filosos, Edward le asintió sonriendo.

-Claro que no lo hará. –Dijo alguien detrás de el, Edward se dio vuelta lo más rápido posible y se encontró con una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y muy pálida, que usaba una pollera y una remera corta. ¿O acaso era un hombre? Era envidia. –Hola Edward.

-Envidia… -Dijo Edward entre dientes. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mejor dicho… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Pregunto este, definitivamente era un hombre, no por su voz, todo decía así que era una mujer, pero el sabía por algo que era un hombre, seguramente por la ultima vez que lo había visto… -¡Tu bestia asquerosa! ¿Qué haces sin matarlo? ¿Acaso quieres quedarte una semana sin comer?

-Lo siento amo… -Dijo la bestia bajando la cabeza.

-¡Oye, no tienes que hacerle caso! ¡Luchemos los dos juntos! ¡Solo así le ganaremos y saldremos! –Grito Edward dándole la espalda a Envy.

Edward sintió como si alguien estuviera corriendo, en eso se movió para un costado, justo para que envidia pasase a su lado con un cuchillo afilado apuntando derecho.

-¡Clones de sombras! –Grito Edward y 5 Edward aparecieron, iguales a el. –Tu, el de la derecha, ve a informar. –Dijo y salio disparado el clon.

-Edward… -Murmuro la bestia, sonriendo, entonces se hizo grande, como un perro, más grande que el edificio, era blanco y de ojos verdes, con colmillos puntiagudos igual que las garras. –Corre. –Le dijo, al parecer podía hablar.

El edificio se empezó a tambalear, dejando caer pedazos del techo, Edward sorprendido por esa actitud salio disparado, pero Envy ya estaba delante de el y le embosco una piña dejando a Edward atontado, entonces Envy hizo un gran salto y le pego al techo, haciendo que una parte del techo cayera hacia Edward, pero este ya no estaba ahí sino que estaba en brazos de Roy Mustang.

-Roy… -Susurro Edward que tenía la boca con una línea de sangre.

-Acero… -Dijo seriamente y mirando a Envy uso el sharingan, dejándolo atontado y salio del lugar.

Ya en la posada, junto con Maes y Edward, que estaba recostado en el sofá, les había explicado todo lo sucedido a los dos, mientras Roy lo revisaba una y otra más al pequeño, preocupado que tuviera alguna lastimadura.

-Mustang, te he dicho que solo me ha pegado una piña. –Dijo Edward enojado.

-Ya, trata mejor a tu salvador. –Dijo Roy dándole la espalda.

-¿Salvador? Si no fuera por mi clon no se que hubiera pasado conmigo. –Dijo Edward.

-Si tú no sabes como defenderte no es mi culpa. –Dijo Roy, entonces Maes viendo como iba a terminar todo los calmo cambiando de tema.

-Entonces ya descubrieron que somos de la hoja seguramente… Llamare al Hokage para informarle. –Dijo Maes, tomando el teléfono.

-No lo creo, si es así como dices seguramente están intervenidas las llamadas. –Dijo Edward levantándose. –Iré yo a llamar, total haré el jutsu de transformación. Ya se en quien transformarme. –Dicho eso Edward junto sus manos y se transformo en el chico que había visto en la fuente, se miro al espejo, si que era apuesto el joven y además era alto.

-Es la primera vez que no tengo que agacharme tanto jajaja –Dijo Roy riéndose. –Pero Edward es peligroso, mejor vallamos los tres.

Dicho eso los tres ya estaban transformados en otras personas y caminaban en dirección a una cabina a dos cuadras de allí, cuando Maes marco el número y llamo a central le atendió la secretaria, pasándole con el Hokage o como ahora también decían Führer, Bradley y al explicarle todo dijo que tenían 3 días para averiguar todo, si no lo hacían que vuelvan ya que era peligroso.

Ya en la posada Edward entro al baño, se miro al espejo, llevaba una pequeña marca en el labio, ya la lastimadura se había cicatrizado, corrió la cortina de la bañera y abrió el agua caliente, climatizándola con la fría para dejar que el agua discurriese y se llenara.

Edward se quito lentamente la ropa, dejando su cuerpo desnudo, casi sin cicatrices, mientras se metía en la bañera y se relajaba adentro, pensando en ese chico, era igual a Mina, lo habían convertido en un monstruo… pero ¿En verdad llevaba 100 años o más aquel joven? Parecía de su edad, un poco más.

-¡Edward! ¡Todos nos queremos bañar y dormir! ¡Apúrate! –Grito Roy del otro lado.

Edward suspiro y salio tapándose con una toalla su cintura y con otra toalla el pelo.

-Ya… -Dijo Edward abriendo la puerta, antes que Roy volviera a tocarla, este se quedo mirándolo, como sorprendido. -¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

-Ya era hora. –Dijo Roy entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta. –La ropa de Edward…

Allí estaba todo, desde su remera roja que había usado hoy hasta sus boxer, se lo había olvidado colgado, entonces lo tomo con una mano para dárselo pero algo le decía que no, que lo dejara allí, toco el boxer y sin poder resistirlo tuvo una erección.

-¿Qué rayos? –Dijo Roy totalmente rojo. –Estas mal Roy, muy mal, es un niño, por favor, va, solamente me pasa esto porque no estoy con una mujer desde hace 3 días, por favor… ¡EDWARD NO DEJES TIRADA TU ROPA! –Dicho eso abrió la puerta y le tiro fuera, en el piso.

Al acostarse, Edward se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba con calor, con mucho calor, como si fuera a explotar, entonces fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua bien frío, pero le calmo muy poco, entonces por alguna razón quiso hacer alquimia, junto sus manos e hizo que la mesa de madera fuera más grande, luego la volvió a achicar y luego a agrandar, hasta que estuvo mejor.

-Valla, necesitaba sacar alquimia de mi cuerpo… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? –Se pregunto atontado. La alquimia nunca se sacaba, nunca pedía el cuerpo pedir sacar, no era como el chakra, bueno si tenías poca alquimia no podías construir grandes cosas, pero nunca se aumentaba el poder de esta, en este caso Edward noto que si, como si su cuerpo estuviera solamente compuesta de alquimia, como si fuera infinita, como el chakra.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –Pregunto Roy detrás de el, apoyado contra la pared.

-¡Ah! –Edward que estaba tan pensativo no se había dado cuenta que había alguien detrás de el y dejo caer el vaso que se hizo añicos.

-Mira que idiota… -Roy prendió la luz, mientras Edward juntaba sus manos y creaba nuevamente el vaso a su forma.

-¿Idiota? Tu eres el que esta detrás de una persona y habla desde la oscuridad. Si me quieres matar hazlo ya idiota. –Dijo Edward de espaldas a el, porque llevaba los ojos llorosos por el gran susto.

-No podía dormir, pensando en esa bestia que me dijiste, te había ayudado… -Dijo Roy pensativo.

-Claro, por eso quiero yo salvarlo, no quiero que este con personas como Envy. –Dijo el pequeño apretando sus puños.

-Yo te ayudare, te entiendo, los homúnculos apestan. –Dijo el coronel fríamente apretando sus manos.

Edward entendió a que se refería, sus padres, a consecuencia de el, a ellos los asesinaron, en cambio su madre murió naturalmente, entonces no sabía como, había tomado su mano y esta estaba posada en el hombro de Roy, para que luego lo abrazara.

Roy estaba duro, no había esperado una reacción de Edward de esa manera, entonces dudando encendió el sharingan, si, era el, Edward Elric, el que lo abrazaba, para luego de unos segundos soltarlo y mirarlo, ya entonces llevaba sus ojos normales.

-Lo siento… es que… te entiendo. –Dijo Edward algo sonrojado.

Roy fue a recostarse en el sofá, pensativo y Edward se sentó en la punta mirándolo, no conocía esa fase de él, el Roy debilitado.

Al otro día Maes abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y sonrío al ver la escena, Edward estaba dormido en el sillón, al lado de Roy, quien lo abrazaba con un brazo mientras dormía, pero ya era algo tarde, tenían que salir y tristemente carraspeo, Roy abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Maes sonriéndole dulcemente, entonces se removió y vio a su lado unos cabellos rubios, ya sabiendo que era le levanto rápidamente, tratando de no despertar al pequeño, pero este abrió los ojos y los dos se miraron, estaban muy cerca.

Edward a ver la escena se alejo y se sentó mientras Roy se levantaba. A la noche Roy se había quedado dormido y Edward se había recostado a su lado solo un momento y se había quedado dormido, muy avergonzado fue al baño, totalmente rojo.

-Roy… ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Maes en voz baja con cara de pícaro.

-Nada Maes, solamente me he quedado dormido, al igual que Edward, me lo encontré a la noche y me acosté aquí, se ve que Edward se quedo dormido igual que yo… -Roy no sabía como explicarle a su amigo todo esto, parecía cualquier cosa, pero por suerte Maes no hizo más preguntas y saco de la heladera leche y unas tostadas que habían quedado del otro día y empezó a hacer el desayuno.

Edward que estaba en el baño lavándose la cara no podía creer lo que había pasado, ahora Maes pensaría cualquier cosa y Roy mucho más, ya no podría verle a la cara y mucho menos hablarle y suspirando salio de allí, se había dejado el pelo suelto.

-Ven a comer Ed. –Dijo Maes haciéndole señas, Edward asintió totalmente callado.

Roy que lo había visto de reojo se sorprendió lo bien que le quedaba el cabello suelto y sacudiendo su cabeza siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hoy iremos al lugar de ayer. Entraremos a la fuerza. –Dijo Maes levantándose. –Investigaremos y luego iremos a la noche.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :D *-* **

**Besitos :3**

**En un ratito publico otro *-***


	4. Capitulo 4 (tu y yo)

**¿Les esta gustando? Aca les dejo otro capi más :3**

* * *

Luego de dos horas ya estaban en el edificio, tenía una orden de allanamiento hecha por el mismo Führer, así que los constructores no tuvieron más opción que aceptar de mala manera ya que les interrumpía el trabajo, allí bajaron al sótano, donde todavía seguía una parte derrumbada, había sangre allí en el piso seca y algo limpiada.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Pregunto Roy al jefe de la construcción.

-No lo sabemos, hoy lo hemos encontrado así, han llamado a la policía y vino un forense, muchos dicen que capaz fueron unos callejeros, pero lo del derrumbamiento no entendemos como lo hicieron, nadie escucho tiros ni nada, solo cuando se derrumbo el sótano, más trabajo para nosotros construirlo nuevamente. –Dijo el hombre enojado.

-Bien, echaremos un vistazo, si necesitamos algo lo llamaremos, muchas gracias. –Hablo Roy, mientras el hombre asentía y se iba.

-Parecería que ellos no saben nada, pero esa sangre… espero que no le haya pasado nada a aquel chico. -Dijo Edward preocupado.

En el lugar no había nada, salvo derrumbes, pero entonces Edward encontró algo, era la piedra roja, lo que sustituía la piedra filosofal, pero estaba quemada, entonces eso era que ya se habían ido de allí, ya habían hecho su trabajo aquí.

-Bien, ósea que perdemos nuestro tiempo acá, perdimos las pistas… -Dijo Maes suspirando.

-Nada de eso, esto quiere decir que usan gente para usar la piedra, así experimentan con ellos y no se ponen en riesgo. –Dijo Roy tomando la piedra y examinándola.

-Solamente usaron este lugar tan concurrido de gente por algo… -Entonces Edward abrió grande los ojos. -¡Es por la fuente, si la construyo Flamel quiere decir que capaz hay una piedra guardada o algo y capaz estaba en este lugar!

-Pero se ve que no lo encontraron y se fueron… -Dijo Roy exasperado.

-La piedra la hacen con humanos, muchos humanos, como una cuidad… -Dijo Edward pensando, pero no pudo decir nada, porque Envy apareció de la nada, empujando a Edward al piso y posándose arriba de el.

-¿Qué has hecho Elric? –Grito Envidia muy enojado, levantando un puño para pegarle, pero Roy ya sostenía los dos brazos de Envidia.

-Envidia… -Dijo Edward muy enojado. -¿Qué le has hecho al chico que se convirtió en bestia?

-Pfff… Nada. Se ha escapado, me da dado una buena paliza. –Dijo Envy muy enojado y al parecer tenía razón ya que llevaba unas cuentas cicatrices, pero eso podía ser mentira, ya que podía transformarse en lo que el quisiera y si quería ponerse cicatrices lo hacia. -Si no quieres creerme no me importa, pero responde mi pregunta.

-¿Qué he hecho con qué? –Pregunto Edward muy enojado.

-Así que tú no has sido… -Murmuro Envy pensativo. -¿Me sueltas gusano? –Le pregunto a Roy, pero este no lo hizo.

-¿Vas a hablar o qué? –Pregunto Roy estirándole los brazos para que sienta dolor.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué estaba pasando acá? Deje a uno a cargo para que cuidara a la bestia pero se abuso del poder y murió e hizo explotar la piedra, ayer estaba cuidando a la bestia porque la tenía cuidando acá y no se puede quedar solo y apareció Edward y no podía dejar que lo vieras, pero es tarde. –Explicaba Envy con cara de desquiciado.

-Cuidamos acá porque estamos creando la piedra. –Explico alguien detrás de ellos era Lujuria con su vestido escotado y apretado, siempre estaba tan arreglada. –Ya no tenemos porque escondértelo Edward, ya que cuando la tengamos tu la crearas, nosotros no podemos…

-¿Para que quieren ustedes la piedra? –Pregunto Edward tratando de controlarse.

-Para convertirnos en humanos. –Dijo ella sin más explicaciones. – Envy nos vamos.

Dicho eso Envidia se logro soltar de Roy y se convirtió en un pájaro mientras volaba hasta donde estaba Lujuria y los dos desaparecían, entonces Edward entendió quien era su madre… o quien parecía su madre.

Edward, Roy y Maes corrieron en busca de los dos homúnculos, pero al estar tan lleno de gente caminando por la avenida no pudieron encontrarlos y decepcionados fueron a la plaza, donde había una fuente a ver si lo encontraban allí, pero tampoco.

-Los perdimos… -Dijo Maes sudando.

-Ya hace rato, son buenos para esconderse. –Dijo con disgusto Edward. –Es para lo único que sirven.

-Y aun así pueden darte una buena paliza. ¿Verdad Acero? –Pregunto Roy molestándolo.

-Si serás Coronel baka. –Murmuro Edward enojado y entonces recapacito en un joven que los miraba, era el muchacho que el primer día se había ofrecido de guía, ahora llevaba unos rasguños en la cara y algunas heridas más fuertes. -¿Qué te paso?

El joven le sonrío y se le acerco, este llevaba una ropa desgastada y con polvo. Edward se perdió en su mirada, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero… era imposible… ¿O si?

-¿Señor hombre lobo? –Pregunto Edward arqueando una ceja, el joven abrió sorprendido mucho los ojos y se le aproximo a centímetros de él tapándole la boca.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto casi en un susurro dejando su mano a un costado.

-Tus ojos… son iguales… el color y la mirada. –Dijo Edward también hablando con el mismo tono. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Roy que no entendía nada se acerco a ellos, tratando de separarlos, pero al parecer el joven tenía muy bien agarro a Edward y eso a Roy le molesto, ya que parecía otra cosa, pero no lo era ¿O si?

-¿Qué esta pasando acá? –Pregunto Roy enojado.

-Coronel, este joven es la bestia… Perdón. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Se disculpo Edward, el joven sonrío dulcemente.

-Me llamo Bin, antes te lo había dicho… Aunque no podía decirte eso frente a Envy ya que lo podría hecho una furia. El me convirtió en esto junto con unos alquimistas, hace unos días cuando estabas acá en la plaza, me di cuenta que eras tu, el alquimista de acero. Eh escuchado maravillas de ti, por eso no quería que cayeras en manos de Envidia, por eso te salve en ese lugar… Aunque ves lo que me ha hecho y esto no es nada…-Dijo el joven triste.

-Ven con nosotros a Central, a Konoha. Ahí podrán cuidarte de Envy. –Dijo Maes.

-¿Podrán? ¿Enserio? No lo creo. Además me puedo cuidar solo, Si no lo sabes… puede que me transforme en esto, pero también soy así… tengo adentro un biju, lo que han hecho es que pueda transformarme completamente, además de aumentar mis poderes. Hacen eso para una guerra, buscan gente así, tristemente quedan muy pocos.

-Así que es eso… Es mejor que vengas con nosotros, podríamos evitar la guerra, hacer algo… -Dijo Maes nerviosamente por toda la información.

-Si es así esta bien, estoy cansado de tanta guerra… Adelante. –Dijo Bin sonriendo.

Y así fue como tomaron el primer tren hacia Central.

En unas horas ya estaban en central, hablando con el Führer, mientras Bin estaba con ellos y este lo examinaba, el Führer era grande, alto, con un gran bigote poblado y usaba un parche en un ojo.

-Bien hecho chicos. –Dijo Bradley posando sus manos en la mesa, mientras miraba un mapa. –Pueden irse.

-¿Y Bin? ¿Cómo hará? ¿Dónde vivirá? –Pregunto Maes.

-Estará en el cuartel, ahí tenemos varias camas. –Hablo la secretaria del führer, quien Edward no le había quitado la mirada.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. –Dijo Bin sonriendo, luego ya afuera. –Edward, muchas gracias, enserio. Muchas gracias Hughes y Mustang. –Dicho eso unos militares lo acompañaron hacia su habitación.

-Bien, por ahora aquí termina la misión. –Dijo Maes estirándose. -¡Ya quiero ver a mi hermosa hija y esposa! ¿Vieron la foto de Elisia? ¡Esta hermosa! –Exclamo Maes mientras sacaba de su chaleco una foto y se la incrustaba en la cara a Edward.

-Ya la vimos un millón de veces Maes. –Dijo Roy mientras se dirigía a la salida. –Nos vemos.

Edward ya estaba en la posada, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de la casa de Winry, ya que Alphonse se encontraba allí.

-¿Hola? –Atendió una voz conocida del otro lado.

-Hola tía pikano, soy Edward. –Hablo este algo cansado. -¿Esta Al por ahí?

-¡Edward! Digo enano. ¿Cuándo vendrás? Winry te extraña mucho. –Dijo esta.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO? ¡PASAME CON AL! –Grito Edward con una vena en la frente, mientras escuchaba como se reía esta, al rato contesto su hermano.

-¿Ni san? ¿¡Como estas!? –Pregunto con una voz de alegría. –Estaba muy preocupado…

-Al. Estoy bien. ¿Tú? Ya volví, hace un rato, quería decirte que mañana viajo así te busco. –Dijo Edward sonriendo, extrañaba mucho a su hermano y seguramente Alphonse también.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin te veré! –Exclamo este contento. -¡Winry se pondrá muy contenta!

-Jaja Bueno cuelgo que estas llamadas duelen mucho, mañana nos veremos. –Dijo Edward mientras jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono.

-Dale ni san. Mañana te esperare. –Dijo Alphonse mientras se despedía y cortaba el teléfono.

Edward se tumbo en la cama, mirando el techo, mientras levantaba su mano, la del automail y la examinaba, pensando que Winry lo retaría porque estaba un poco en mal estado, capaz le daría unos retoques y obviamente pediría mucho dinero, Edward se río para sus adentros, Winry era muy bonita, alocada pero bonita, el desde pequeño había estado enamorado de ella, pero luego de la muerte de su madre y más adelante lo del fallido intento de revivirla ya no la veía a si, ahora era más como su hermana, su mejor amiga, pero el creía que ella si lo veía de otra forma, no la culpaba, el en su momento le había dado esperanzas, pero ya no era nada igual, además…

Edward se había quedado dormido pensando en tantas cosas, mientras tenía un sueño y pronunciaba un nombre, Escarlet.

-No lo puedo creer. –Dijo Edward mientras despertaba. –Soñé con el idiota de Mustang… Bueno no me lo puedo reprochar, ayer pensé un poco en el… Además… -Se toco la barbilla mientras hablaba solo y hacia una mueca. –Pensaba en otras cosas, como Winry… pero… pensé en el, capaz me esta cayendo algoooo bien. Puede ser llevable con algunas cosas. –Edward tomo su reloj de alquimista y la cara de dormilón se le cambio a la de "el mundo se esta por acabar en 3, 2, 1…" – ¡WAAAA! ¡Me quede dormido!

Tomo la ropa que encontró y se cambio, eran 4 horas más tarde, eso quería decir llegaría tardísimo para ver a Alphonse y seguramente lo asesinarían. Unas lágrimas de miedo escaparon por su cara, mientras tomaba una maleta, dinero entre otras cosas y se marchaba.

Ya en la estación de tren compro un boleto y se sentó a esperar el tren, por lo que veía tardaría 30 minutos en venir, era algo de suerte, por lo menos algo… ya que tardaba a veces mucho más.

-¿Acero? –Pregunto una voz sumamente familiar. Edward levanto la vista y unos ojos ámbar se encontraron con unos ojos negros y filosos y la suerte se fue.

-Mustang. –Dijo Edward sin ganas, volviendo a bajar la vista tratando de ignorarlo, no quería más misiones.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? –Pregunto este riendo.

Edward que no había reparado en ello se hecho un vistazo y vio por primera vez que llevaba las botas de siempre, unos jeans azul y un pulóver con cuello blanco con una campera marrón.

-¿Qué tiene? –Pregunto este de mal humor, si lo llegara a provocar le pegaría.

-Nada, es solo que te ves diferente. Más grande. –Dijo Roy poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, a diferencia de Edward este llevaba el uniforme militar con sus típicos guantes blancos.

-Gracias. Que halago. –Dijo sarcásticamente siguiendo mirando el piso. Roy lo fulmino con la mirada y Edward lo sintió.

-Así que tomaremos el mismo tren. ¿No? –Pregunto este cambiando de tema.

-Iré a buscar a mi hermano. ¿Usted a alguna novia? –Pregunto Edward ahora si mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pfff. Claro que no. No la tendría tan lejos. –Hablo Roy bromeando, mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward. –Voy a una misión. ¿Sabías que Scar esta suelto por allí haciendo sus cosas no?

-Claro, me lo hacen recordar todo el tiempo. –Dijo Edward.

-Bueno mi misión es cuidarte. La verdad es que me opuse, pero viste como es el führer… -Dijo Roy designado. –No quiero que te opongas ni nada, porque no quiero que esto se haga más largo y pesado.

Edward suspiro, no podía hacer nada, solamente aceptar que este lo acompañara, era molesto, pero también para Roy, el tenía cosas que hacer.

-Bien, es igual de malo para los dos. –Dijo Edward mientras esquivaba a Roy con la mirada, este sentado a su lado solo lo miraba.

Ya en el tren los dos se sentaron de lados opuestos, del lado de la ventana, mirando hacia el costado, mientras el tren marchaba, había poca gente y de suerte como Roy tenía un rango alto en la milicia y en los ninjas, que era exactamente lo mismo, podía estar en un vagón privado y era exactamente este.

-Como se hace largo el viaje… -Dijo Edward que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con su hermano siempre cuando viajaba. –Oye… Te lo tomaste bien o calmado eso de "cuidarme. –Dijo haciendo con sus dedos un par de comillas.

-Pues hace un día no era así, pero lo tuve que aceptar, no quedaba otra. –Dijo este sin remedio.

-¿Se puede saber como hiciste para saber que iba a estar acá? –Pregunto Edward

-Era fácil deducirlo, además cuando fui a la posada escuche que hablabas por teléfono y no quise interrumpirte y bueno, gritas mucho y escuche todo y quise darte una sorpresa o mejor dicho no decirte nada así no te escapabas, lastima que llegaste 4 horas tarde. –Dijo Roy molesto. –Pero ya estamos acá.

Edward se lo quedo mirando mientras Roy miraba por la ventana distraído. Parecía cambiado, diferente o solo capaz estaba cansado, pero era más… ¿Dulce? Era raro y agradable, siempre en su interior le había agradado Roy, en esas peleas, esas riñas, siempre le había gustado peleas así, era típico de los dos, pero ahora mostraba otra cara con el, una dulce o más que nada relajada donde no quería pelearlo ni decirle nada malo. Era agradable.

Roy miraba el paisaje, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en aquel joven que tenía frente a el, quien desde hace unos días que le volvía la cabeza loco, no dejaba de pensar en el. Era raro, muy raro. ¿Acaso lo quería como un hijo? Además le había mentido despiadadamente, no lo mandaron a una misión, aunque lo de escuchar en la puerta fue cierto, pero el quería estar a su lado, cuidarlo para que no le pase nada, estaba preocupado por el, algo raro le decía que lo acompañara y eso era lo raro, el era Roy Mustang, no podía rebajarse así a estar confundido las 24 horas, además el chico podía cuidarse muy bien solito, parecía un papá, capaz eso quería del chico, le había tomado mucho cariño ya de hace mucho tiempo, aunque siempre fue frío para que no se le notara, pero ahora… directamente no podía.

* * *

**Jajaja podre Ed que se quedo dormido... u.u**

**Bueno siguiente cap más adelante :3**


	5. Capitulo 5 (Nueva misión)

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

-Es raro. –Hablo Edward haciendo que Roy se sobresalte y pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es raro? –Pregunto este mirándolo.

-Que no me de hambre. Siempre tengo hambre. –Dijo Edward mientras a Roy le salía una gotita de sudor de la cabeza.

-En el tren hay un restaurante, por si quieres. –Dijo Roy y agrego. –Yo te invito.

-Pues no has escuchado que no tengo hambre. ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-El estomago a veces se cierra pero cuando empiezas a comer se abre, intentemos. –Dijo Roy levantándose y abriendo la puerta del vagón.

En el restaurante había cinco personas, dos eran parejas, uno era el mesero, otra una señora, otro el cajero y otro era un joven que estaba comiendo en una mesa de uno. Edward y Roy se sentaron en una mesa de dos, algo nerviosos ya que no tenían de que hablar.

-Buenos días. –Saludo el camarero llevando dos menúes que se los entrego a los dos. – ¿Bebidas?

-Yo quiero un soda. –Dijo Roy mientras leía el menú.

-Yo quiero una coca cola. –Dijo Edward mientras imitaba a Roy.

-Muy bien, ahora les traigo mientras vallan viendo. –Dijo el mesero mientras se alejaba.

-Acero. ¿Estás nervioso? –Pregunto Roy clavándole su mirada en la de Edward.

Edward miro hacia un costado levemente sonrojado, a pesar de todo, de que estuviera comiendo con Mustang, los dos solos, que eso ya era demasiado raro, era su primera vez en un restaurante. Nunca había comido en algún lugar así, salvo con su hermano, pero esos no habían sido restaurantes.

-Bueno… es mi primera vez en un lugar así. Es muy… lindo. –Dijo totalmente avergonzado y más rojo, Roy se río. –Pfff ¿Para que te cuento? Ah, para que te rías, claro.

-Perdón. Jajaja es que… es gracioso, no por lo del restaurante, si no por vos. –Dijo Roy, Edward se dio cuenta que lo estaba tuteando, capaz podrían convertirse en amigos… -Porque nunca te he visto así, tan avergonzado, rojo y callado. Vamos Acero, es una comida.

Edward asintió e intento tranquilizarse, tenía que ser el mismo de siempre, no el chico uke, pero le resultaba difícil, Roy, la presencia de Roy lo incomodaba muchísimo, antes capaz no, pero ahora, en estos días… era como si le importara mucho lo que opinara de el.

-Aquí tienen. –Dijo el mesero abriendo las botellitas y sirviéndolas. -¿Ya pensaron en que comer?

-Yo te pido una suprema de pollo con ensalada. –Dijo Roy tranquilamente mientras cerraba el menú.

-Yo… -Edward no había pensado en que pedir, porque para empezar no estaba pensando en eso y además no había leído que cosas había.

-Acero yo pido por ti, tráele ñoquis con salsa de tomate, la mejor que haya. –Pidió Roy, Edward se lo quedo mirando, embobado, si que sabía hacer bien todo. –Te gustara.

-Muy bien señor. Disculpen, pero Acero… ¿Es el nombre del alquimista? –Pregunto el joven. -¿Es usted?

Edward asintió y entonces el camarero lo abrazo, Edward que se había tomado eso de sorpresa se quedo quieto, sin moverse. Luego de unos 5 segundos el chico lo soltó.

-Mil disculpas, es que para mi y mi hermano eres un héroe. –Dijo muy entusiasmado el joven. –Ahora les traigo la comida, disculpen.

Edward que se había quedado como piedra noto que Roy lo miraba seriamente, entonces encontró un aura extrañamente rara, como maligna.

-¿Taisa? –Pregunto con miedo.

-¿Héroe? Eres nada más que un enano. –Dijo Roy burlándose, ya era el mismo de siempre.

-¿¡A QUI…!? –Edward se tuvo que callar porque Roy le tapo la boca con una mano. –Mmmmm.

-Calla, estamos en un restaurante. ¿Acaso quieres que nos echen? No te comes ni una broma eh. –Dijo Roy suspirando, sacándole la mano de la boca. –Por cierto que mala educación abrazarte y más en horas de trabajo y más si eres un cliente. Si quieres me quejo así se educa.

-No pasa nada. –Dijo Edward viendo que volvió a ser el mismo Roy "dulce".

El mesero algo sonrojado les trajo la comida, dejándoselas en la mesa muy profesionalmente, los dos le dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer.

-¡Valla esta muy rico! –Exclamo Edward sonriendo alegremente, esa sonrisa única que llevaba el. -¡Mira, proba!

Edward con su tenedor tomo un trozo de la comida y se la dio a Roy, este algo sorprendido acerco su cara y comió del tenedor de Edward que lo sostenía.

-Si, muy rico… -Dijo este algo nervioso. –Prueba del mío. –Dijo Roy haciendo lo mismo que Edward, este hizo lo mismo algo sonrojado y le sonrío diciéndole que estaba exquisito.

Cuando terminaron de comer Edward ya no podía ni moverse y Roy le pregunto si quería postre pero este negó rotundamente triste porque ya se había llenado y pidieron la cuenta.

-Aquí les dejo. –Dijo el mesero, dejándole el papel.

Edward tomo el papel y saco de su bolsillo dinero poniéndolo arriba del papel, Roy parpadeando le tomo la mano.

-Dije que pagaba yo. –Dijo Roy sonriendo, mientras acercaba su mano al bolsillo.

-Deja, invito yo. –Dijo Edward. –Además la pase muy bien y tú fuiste la de la idea, así que no digas nada.

Luego de hacer una peleita de quien pagaba y de que Edward lo amenazara con que gritaría como un nene si no lo dejaba pagar Roy acepto de mala gana y cuando ya estaban por levantarse un joven los retuvo tocándole el hombro a Edward.

-Disculpe señor Acero, soy el hermano del chico que atiende acá, quería saludarlo. –Dijo el muchacho, Edward lo vio y le sonrío. –Y usted debe de ser el coronel Roy Mustang. Es un honor conocerlo.

-Gracias dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno espero que les haya gustado la comida y que la hayan pasado bien, es un honor conocerlos y Edward… usted… es muy apuesto. –Y dicho eso hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Roy un poco molesto.

-No lo se… algo raro… -Dijo Edward nervioso. –Vamos.

-No, le diré que lo que dijo fue maleducado. –Dijo Roy yendo ahí, pero Edward ya lo había tomado del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia fuera del restaurante para ir al vagón.

-Nada de eso, ya lo dijo, ahora si no quieres líos vamos.

Ya en el vagón Edward se tiro de largo en el asiento mientras descansaba un poco. Mientras tanto Roy miraba por la ventana seriamente.

-Faltan dos horas. –Dijo por fin algo Roy, mientras se estiraba y creo que paramos en una estación en un rato.

Luego de un rato el tren se paro en la estación, esta se llamaba "Aldea escondida entre la neblina", Edward se sentó y al ver de la ventana se pudo ver solamente la parte de la estación. Tenían un buen control en todas las aldeas para que no cualquiera entrase y Edward se quedo pasmado al ver a la joven mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos jade, más oscuros que los de el, con demasiado busto, cabellos rubios y un triangulo en la frente pequeño, debía de tener unos 30 o 40 años máximo.

-No lo puedo creer. –Dijo Roy levantándose del asiento. –Es Tsunade – Sama.

Edward lo miro incrédulo, volvió a ver a la mujer que se adentraba en el tren, entraría a su vagón por lo que parecía y ningún guardia le decía nada, seguramente era algo importante.

-Tsunade era la quinta Hokage, le dejo el puesto a Naruto y este se lo dejo a mi padre luego, cuando mi familia murió los militares en ese entonces creado hace poco por mi padre decidieron que elegirían por votos de los ciudadanos y así salio Bradley. –Dijo Roy casi sin respirar y a tiempo que entrara la mujer y este la saludara. – ¡Tsunade – Sama!

-¡Eso quiere decir que es una vieja! –Grito Edward a punto que ella lo escuchara. –Ops…

-Uchiha Mustang. –Saludo Tsunade sonriendo y su mirada cambio a la de un asesino cuando vio a Edward. -¿Quién es este mocoso?

-Disculpe su insolencia. Le explique brevemente una historia porque no la conocía y salto con eso. –Dijo Roy muy apenado.

La mujer se le puso frente a Edward examinándolo de arriba abajo, mientras Edward notaba que no llevaba ninguna cicatriz, ninguna arruga, nada. Entonces ella debería de tener ¿60, 70 años?

-Es muy enano. –Dijo la mujer y Roy le tapo la boca a Edward para que no digiera nada. –Por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto sentándose del lado de la ventanilla, frente a Roy, Edward se sentó al lado de su coronel.

-Acompañando a este joven por un tema de misión. Vamos a Resembool. –Es a unas dos horas de aquí.

-Si, si, lo conozco. Yo voy a la otra estación. –Dijo la mujer.

-No me diga que va a Ishval. –Dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Si, tengo que hacer una investigación muchacho, cosa que tú ni siquiera sabes que es seguramente.

-¿Tal vez la piedra filosofal? –Pregunto Edward tranquilamente.

La mujer entre abrió los ojos y se lo quedo mirando, buscando si mentía o no, pero su mirada era natural, franca y amigable.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del alquimista de acero? –Pregunto Roy, Tsunade asintió. –Bueno, es el.

La quinta Hokage se quedo paralizada, aquel chico que tanto había sufrido, que había luchado y que seguía luchando, estaba frente a el.

-Valla, eres muy conocido niño. –Dijo Tsunade sonriendo. –Dime, ¿Tienes información de la piedra?

-Seguramente las mismas cosas que usted. –Hablo Edward y una mujer entro al vagón, llevaba el uniforme shinobi, el cabello largo y negro, llevaba la edad de Edward o un poco más.

-Tsunade – Sama. –Dijo tratando de tomar aliento. –Me han mandado un mensaje.

Tsunade extendió su mano para recibir la carta, la chica joven torpemente avanzo dándoselo, mientras se percataba que estaba en compañía de dos jóvenes muy apuestos y de preferencia el rubio.

-¿Nueva sucesora? –Pregunto Roy mirando a la chica. Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi ayudante, es la hija de Yamato. –Dijo la mujer, Roy entreabrió los ojos, impresionado. –Te preguntaras quien es la madre… Mi ex ayudante.

-Valla, que novedad, hace bastante que no los veo a los dos, ya me preguntaba porque… -Dijo Roy.

-Se mudaron de la aldea cuando paso lo de tus padres Roy, a ellos no le gusto que fuera así la democracia de gobernar, ya que los votos estuvieron mal, fueron engañados. –Dijo Tsunade. –Ella se llama Naiko, hace poco se mudo acá para ayudarme, esta en tratamiento de ninja mientras esta con mis papeleos.

-Un gusto. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Mustang, Elric. ¿Podrían ayudar a una ex Hokage? –Pregunto Tsunade seriamente, los dos jóvenes se miraron sin entender. –Verán la carta dice que necesitan de mi inmediatamente en la nación del Hielo y necesito pedir su ayuda. ¿Podrán?

-Edward tenía que ir a… -Estaba diciendo Roy, pero Edward lo cayo.

-¡Si, si! –Dijo Edward emocionado. –En la estación del hielo llamare a Al y le diré que tengo una misión, pero es que, siempre quise conocer esa nación.

-Bien, muchas gracias. –Dijo Tsunade poniendo una sonrisa. –Ahora bajaremos en unas paradas para comprar ropa, yo invito por lo menos.

Ya bajando en la estación Dublith, donde la Quinta Hokage decía que pasarían dos días aquí comprando provisiones y ropa, ya que todo aquí costaba menos.

-¿Al? Soy Edward. Discúlpame pero no podré ir… Si, si, ya se. Perdón es que no podía decirte antes. ¡No me grites! Escucha, es que tengo una misión, pero en cuanto la termine te pasó a buscar. Dale, perdóname… Nos vemos. –Edward colgó el teléfono municipal y suspiro, estaba muy cansado por todo el viaje, ya quería llegar a una posada y dormir, si no por lo menos en algún árbol y ya, todo le vendría bien.

-Vamos. –Dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba. –Iremos a una posada, mañana empezaremos a comprar.

Edward empezó a caminar, hacia frío, ya estaban cerca de la nación del hielo y se sentía mucho y el estaba muy poco abrigado, de suerte en su maleta llevaba su campera negra y roja con sus pantalones de cuero, pero en el hielo eso no le serviría. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos del costado de su jeans mientras agachaba la cabeza y dejaba que su flequillo tapara su rostro mientras pensaba.

Tsunade dio vuelta apenas el cuerpo para asegurarse que la siguieran y vio a Edward, un joven de cabellos rubios, sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos grandes y bellos de un color ámbar, su pequeño cuerpo fuerte y estable y su forma de ser, le recordaba a tanto, a esos viejos tiempos que si eran lindos, no los de ahora… Edward Elric, ese chico debía de valer mucho.

-Buenas. –Saludo Tsunade entrando en una recepción. –Quisiera alquilar por dos días.

-Un momento por favor. –Dijo la muchacha de cabellos marrones. -¿Cuántas personas?

-4 por favor. –Dijo esta mirando a los chicos para contarlos.

-Disculpe, pero me he dado cuenta que tengo todas reservadas. –Dijo la muchacha viendo la planilla. –Ah, menos una, pero son de dos camas matrimoniales. Le aconsejo tomarla, a estas horas no encontrara nada.

-Valla. ¿Les parece? Yo duermo con Naiko y ustedes juntos. –Pregunto Tsunade tranquilamente.

Edward quedo petrificado, ¿Dormir con Roy Mustang en una cama matrimonial? ¿Acaso había algo peor?

-No hay problema. A no ser que Acero ronque, entonces lo tendré que empujar o capaz no lo vea y lo aplaste. –Dijo Roy diciendo lo ultimo muy bajo haciendo que solo Edward escuchara.

-Mustang idiota… -Dijo Edward apretando su puño.

-Muy bien, lo tomo. –Dijo Tsunade.

Ya en la habitación todos se prepararon para descansar, bañándose, cambiándose, mientras Edward cocinaba.

-Valla Edward eres genial, llevabas comida en tu maleta, nos has salvado. –Dijo Naiko sonriéndole. –Y además sabes cocinar.

Roy que salía de la ducha y ya estaba cambiando vio como Naiko se le acercaba al rubio mientras Edward tranquilo sin darse cuenta cocinaba.

-Edward. –Roy avanzo hacia la cocina mirando que estaba haciendo una tortilla. -¿Acaso llevas una maleta mágica? ¿Cómo haces para meter todo eso?

-Claro, es magia. –Dijo Edward mientras Naiko se alejaba suspirando.

Ya en la cena, mientras comían, Edward se dio cuenta que algo raro le pasaba, no podía parar de pensar en el Coronel Roy Mustang. No podía parar de pensar en que dormirían juntos.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Calma Edward! Se dijo Edward a si mismo. Son hombres, pueden dormir juntos, no pasara nada o acaso ¿Roy te gusta? Edward paro de comer estaba mirando la nada entonces se levanto de la mesa totalmente rojo. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Es una locura eso!

-¿Pasa algo Acero? –Pregunto Roy.

Edward parpadeo despertando de su sueño y vio como todos lo miraban confundidos y rojo como un tomate salio disparado al baño poniendo de excusa que quería bañarse y dormir, que estaba muy cansado.

Ya cuando salio del baño llevaba la misma ropa puesta ya que aparte de su traje de siempre no tenía otra cosa. Al entrar a la habitación se quedo pasmado, Roy Mustang estaba tendiendo la cama y estaba con sus pantalones azules mientras que no llevaba nada arriba.

Edward se quedo mirándolo, desde sus abdominales hasta sus músculos en sus brazos, si que era apuesto, con razón muchas chicas andaban detrás de el. ¿Pero que estaba pensando?

-Ya esta. –Dijo Roy mientras entraba en la cama. -¿Vienes o qué? –Pregunto Roy ya que Edward estaba parado mirándolo. -¿Vas a dormir así? Mejor quítate el pulóver, lo arrugaras todo.

Edward sin comprender porque le hizo caso y se quedo en cuero, dejando ver sus pequeños abdominales, su brazo de metal y su brazo sano que llevaba pequeños músculos y entro a la cama.

Valla, ya tan joven y tiene un cuerpo lindo Pensó Roy mientras sacudía su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Ya de hacia un tiempito que estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo Edward y eso le hacia confundir mucho, era como si le interesara saber como estaba el, se preocupaba por el y eso antes no era así, no de esa manera, no de esa forma, no podía explicar el sentimiento nuevo encontrado, no era amistad, simplemente no lo entendía… ¿Acaso sentía algo por Edward? ¿Pero… qué? ¿Le gustaba? No, no podía ser eso, era muy chico para el, además era un hombre y su subordinado. ¿Lo quería como un hijo? Se río para si mismo, no, no lo era.

-Serán unos días en la misión, luego iremos por tu hermano y ya. –Dijo Roy intentando despejarse, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada y le daba la espalda a Edward y este hacia lo mismo.

-Si. –Dijo Edward que no podía ni hablar de lo nervioso que estaba y cerro sus ojos.

Al otro día, la luz se filtraba por la ventana que daba afuera de la posada, dejando ver la habitación de los jóvenes alquimistas, era grande y tenía un ropero y una puerta que daba al baño y otra a la cocina.

En la cama Edward y Roy dormían placidamente, El alquimista de Fuego abrazaba por atrás al alquimista de Acero, mientras que Roy con una leve sonrisa respiraba los cabellos sueltos de Edward.

-Chicos levántense que ya es algo tarde. –Grito Tsunade del otro lado de la puerta, entonces los alquimistas abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de la pose que estaban.

Roy que se había quedado quieto como una piedra solo miraba los cabellos de Edward y este se dio vuelta muy despacio para quedar cara con cara.

* * *

**Mmmmmm haber que hacen *-***


End file.
